


Merlin Watches Out For Everyone (Except Himself)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is overworking himself. Eggsy and Harry notice and want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Watches Out For Everyone (Except Himself)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin

Eggsy was whistling as he pushed open Merlin’s office door, just recently having gotten off duty for the day. Harry was already at home, making dinner, but Eggsy wanted to drop off some coffee for Merlin before he went home. He knew the older man would be at HQ all night, once again not joining his two other lovers. Sometimes, Eggsy worried that Merlin overworked himself.

“Hey love,” Eggsy murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Merlin’s head. The older man was typing quickly on his computer, only acknowledging Eggsy with a nod of his head. He was talking to himself, quick, breathless whispers of technology nonsense that Eggsy wasn’t even going to begin to try and decode.

Eggsy set the mug down on the desk before leaning against it, waiting patiently for Merlin to take a break. A few more moments passed before Merlin stopped typing and reached for Eggsy, tugging the younger man down into a quick, yet passionate, kiss.

“Thank you for the coffee, my dear boy. Headed home for the night, I assume?” 

Eggsy nodded, one hand kneeding Merlin’s shoulder. He could feel how tense his lover was and he could feel concern building inside him, wishing Merlin would just take a damn break and get one of the other employees to help him.

“Yeh, Harry’s making dinner. Sure you don’t wanna come home tonight and eat with us? We can get a cab to bring you back here afterwards if you wanna work through the night again.” 

Merlin sighed and shook his head, squeezing Eggsy’s hand. 

“Thank you for the offer, my dear, but not tonight. I have far too much to do. Now, go ahead home. You don’t want to keep Harry waiting for you.”

Eggsy gave Merlin a tight smile and nodded, giving his lover one last kiss before leaving, heading home to have dinner with his other.

“I’m really worried about him,” Eggsy murmured around a mouthful of pasta. “I mean, honestly, bruv, he’s working himself into the ground.”

Harry sighed, taking a long sip from his glass of wine. 

“I’m aware of that, my love. I keep telling him to take a few days off- or at least come home for a night- but he keeps saying he’s too busy.”

Eggsy groaned, tossing his fork down onto his plate with a clang. 

“What if I asked Rox to take over for a day? I mean, Merlin trusts her. She could at least run the office for one night so he can get some sleep in a real bed.”

Harry nodded, standing and reaching over to take Eggsy’s plate. Before leaving to go to the kitchen, the older man bent down to kiss Eggsy on the forehead. 

“I think that’s a lovely idea. Discuss it with Roxy when you get a chance. I miss our Merlin.”

Eggsy sighed, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He was so damn exhausted.

“Me too, Harry. Me too.”  
\--

Merlin had just gotten back from grabbing a fresh cup of coffee to find Roxy and both his lovers in his office. Roxy was already seated in his chair, typing away on his computer. Eggsy and Harry were both standing in front of her- Eggsy looking nervous and Harry smirking slightly.

“What’s going on here?”

Eggsy murmured something, causing Harry to smirk harder.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that Eggsy. Care to explain?” Merlin asked, looking at Harry.

The man shook his head but walked towards Merlin, taking his hand.

“My love, both Eggsy and I are extremely worried about you. You look like death, you haven’t been home in over a week and you’ve been wearing the same jumper for three days. We also miss you fiercely. Lancelot has agreed to take over for the next 24 hours. You trained her yourself so you know she is more than capable. Please, Merlin. Come home with us and let us take care of you.”

Merlin was going to argue, but Harry was right. He was exhausted and he had been neglecting his partners recently. The fight immediately drained out of him and he nodded, tugging Harry’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently.

“Deal,” he murmured softly, glancing to Roxy quickly. “Lancelot, you call me if you have any problems, alright?”

Roxy nodded, sending Merlin a short smile. 

“I’ve got it, Merlin. Go home. Get some rest.”

Merlin nodded and let his lovers lead him out of headquarters and to their awaiting cab. He was already growing drowsy on the ride home, resting his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“C’mon, babes, we’re home,” Eggsy whispered, holding his hand out to Merlin and helping him out of the car.

The threesome immediately went upstairs to the bedroom, where Eggsy and Harry undressed Merlin and helped him into bed, curling up on either side of him.

“Sure Lancelot will be okay tonight?” Merlin mumbled, half asleep.

Eggsy chuckled and Harry shook his head, grinning.

“Don’t worry about her, my love,” Harry whispered, rubbing a warm hand over Merlin’s chest in a soothing motion.   
“Just relax and let us take care of you for once.”


End file.
